


Head to the moon

by sehosharkkie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Sehun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Oh Sehun, I Repeat: Slick As Lube, M/M, Sekai does stuff (but isn't together at any point), Side Chanbaek & Kaisoo, Slick as Lube, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehosharkkie/pseuds/sehosharkkie
Summary: Being an Oh meant being an Alpha. Sehun never felt like one, but he was left off the hook when he presented according to the expectations. Well, at least until he became useful again. Arranged marriage shouldn't be an opportunity to finally find happiness, but somehow Junmyeon made Sehun do just that.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 221
Collections: First Round





	Head to the moon

**Author's Note:**

> This story was supposed to be so much shorter!! I just kept adding and adding to it so it took forever to actually finish 😭 It was a wild ride and the outline of the plot changed several times, so I hope you’ll like the outcome. Huge thank you to the prompter for such a lovely idea and my dear beta.
> 
> Side note: Sehun’s fam is all OCs since I didn’t want to give idol names to characters that have two personality traits: being greedy and mean to Sehun. Also, I don’t think I explicitly said it in the fic: Junmyeon is 26 and Sehun gets to know that after the dining room scene.

“Excited for tomorrow?” Sehun’s mother asked him over dinner. Sehun hated weekends because it was the only time of his otherwise decent week when his parents forced him to have ‘family meals’. Both too busy to really be present in his life, they acted like eating together three times a week would fix that. 

“Yeah, we’re finally going to know if you’re one of us,” Seung and Sanghoon high-fived, while Sehun chuckled awkwardly, trying to keep the ‘Fuck you’ from falling from his lips. Cursing at his older brothers never ended well, he’d learned that the hard way. “We even placed bets.”

His father laughed with his whole chest, sending vibrations through the room. Sehun was currently in a room with four alphas but somehow his father’s aura was still the most frightening. Sehun was on alert whenever they were in close proximity. 

His family could really go to hell. 

“Yes, I’m sure it’ll end up well.” But for who? Sehun put the best imitation of a smile on his face. “Excuse me, I think I’ll go to bed early today.” 

He pushed his chair back and marched out of the dining room, trying his best to ignore Sanghoon’s remark about a ‘sensitive omega’.

So what if Sehun were to present as an omega? Alphas were less than ten percent of population, but somehow everyone in his family was one. In Sehun’s opinion, it was ridiculous, in his parents’- it was due to their superior Oh genes. Disgusting. 

Sehun shut the door to his room, knowing his family wouldn’t hear it anyway in that giant place. The only good thing that came from being an Oh was the money, sadly.

He threw himself onto the bed wondering if suffering through his eighteen birthday was better than simply suffocating himself with a pillow. He’d been dreading his Presentation Day since he realised he wasn’t like his brothers, back when he was six. Who knew that asking for a doll for Christmas would make his father flip. 

Sehun sent a quick text to Chanyeol, threatening him to come tomorrow and keep him sane or else, and dozed off waiting for a reply. 

☾

Sehun could have sworn he only blinked, but his maid’s knocking on his door was undeniable. 

“Mister Sehun, it’s time to get ready.” She said, quietly slipping inside his room to open the curtains. This woman knew him better than his own mother did yet she refused to call him by his name.

“I told you to call me ‘Sehun’.” He rolled out of bed with a groan.

“And I told you that Mrs Oh asked me to do otherwise.” 

She stepped into Sehun’s closet, peeking out for a second to size him up when he muttered ‘screw her’ that wasn’t meant to be heard. He scrunched his nose and apologised, taking his suit out of her hands. 

“Go wash up, it’ll be fine.” She patted his shoulder, squeezing his arm before moving away. She looked him into the eyes, “You grew up to be a fine young man, remember that.” 

Sehun could have sworn that her eyes watered, but during those fifteen years Hyejin was working for his family he’d never seen her actually  _ cry _ , and today wasn’t going to change that. He nodded, gripping his clothes tighter. 

“Okay, I’ll tell the cook to start your breakfast.” She took a deep breath, walking towards the door. “Eight hours left!”

Sehun dragged his feet to his bathroom, carefully hanging his suit on the rack. His mother would kill him for coming down in wrinkled clothes. He put on his shower playlist and stopped thinking about his soon-to-be rank reveal while singing his heart out to Cignature’s latest comeback. At least by the time he got out he had a reply from Chanyeol that he was getting ready to come. Maybe with his best friend by his side the day wouldn’t be that tragic.

☾

The procedure was easy, in theory. Once you turn eighteen you start releasing pheromones, exactly to a minute. You can pay a specialist to come and ensure the rank or send a sample to the lab, but 99.9% of the cases are clear. Sehun’s mother had the privilege of scheduling her c-section, so he had a convenient, 6 PM hour of birth. But some of his less fortunate colleagues from high school had birthday parties that lasted until late into the night just to catch the Presentation. 

Now that Sehun thought about it, it kind of sucked that even the exact moment he was born was arranged by his parents. He sighed for the hundredth time, greeting yet another aunt he hadn’t seen for at least ten years. 

His brothers’ Presentations were the same, like a huge prom, but you’re the default prom king. 

He manoeuvred across the salon trying to find Chanyeol. He’d lost him when that aunt appeared, asking if he had interest in any Omega lady. No pressure.

Luckily, his friend’s height wasn’t making blending into the crowd possible, so he located him next to the food corner. 

“Try the pate,” He said, sliding his arm over Chanyeol’s. “It’s my favourite.”He smiled when his friend jumped a little, a piece of whatever he was stuffing his mouth with falling to the floor.

Chanyeol pushed Sehun with his shoulder. “Don’t scare me like that! That woman was enough.” He shivered. “You have interesting relatives.”

“Don’t forget I attended your Presentation. I still have nightmares about uncle Choi.” Sehun laughed, thinking back to a small old man that got drunk and threw up all over Chanyeol’s parents’ bedroom. Fun times.

“Oh my god, don’t talk about him when I’m eating, bro.” Chanyeol made a disgusted face, putting his plate down. “My parents moved to another room after that. I think dad had those sheets burned in the garden.” 

“I wouldn’t mind if someone threw up right now. I think I have ten minutes left, so it would buy me some time to Present alone.” Sehun nibbled at his bottom lip, as his gaze fell to the floor. 

“Hey.” Chanyeol covered Sehun’s hand with his. “My car is just outside. If you’re not, you know, an alpha, we can run away to Hawaii and live as surfing instructors. Maybe even adopt a dog or two.” 

Sehun snorted, “Can you even surf?” 

“Well, I did watch ‘Surf’s up’.”

“You’re the worst.” Sehun hit his head against Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“Respect your elders, kid.” Chanyeol straightened his back, gaining at least two centimetres. He really should work on his posture. 

“Sehun, where are you?” His mother’s voice echoed in the room. Sehun looked around till he found her, standing in the middle of the ballroom with two flutes of champagne in her hands. His father was there too, ready to declare his rank to everyone. 

“I think I’ll become the uncle Choi of this party.” Sehun whispered, getting ready to face his parents.

“My phone’s ready, do your best.” Chanyeol laughed, pushing Sehun towards his execution. 

Sehun accepted the glass from his mother, waiting for the countdown to start. At ten seconds, the churning in his stomach intensified. At six, he looked around, calculating if he could reach the door before his brothers caught him. At three, his father put his arm around his shoulders. At one, Sehun felt something inside him snap and then his father proudly exclaimed, “Alpha!”. 

☽ two years later ☾

Sehun put on his favourite crop top, lurking in Chanyeol’s drawers for an eyeliner. Chanyeol didn’t really use makeup, but his boyfriend did and his stuff started mysteriously appearing in their apartment in recent weeks. 

Their parents let them go to a school on the other side of the country, on the condition that they lived together, so Sehun already ordered a few pairs of earplugs. He wasn’t going anywhere even if Baekhyun was to move in, and hearing Chanyeol’s sex life wasn’t on Sehun’s college bucket list.

Chanyeol came out of the bathroom when Sehun already had one eye done, whistling as he gave him a once-over. 

“Would you look at that?” He smiled, leaning against the doorframe. “One month away from home already turned you into a hoe.” 

“I’m twenty, babe, it’s my first college party, and I have to make an impression. Is there a better time to be a hoe?” Sehun grinned, finishing the other eye. 

“Not too much of an impression, I hope. I don't want to clean your puke tomorrow.”

“It’s a frat party, Yeol. It won’t be a good one if we don’t puke. Besides, I’m a responsible adult now, I can clean my own bodily fluids.” He stuck his tongue out, showing how much of a responsible adult he was. “Is Baekhyun coming?” 

“Yeah, he’ll meet us there.”

“Let’s go then, the Uber should be here soon enough.” Sehun took Chanyeol’s hand and pulled him towards the door, grabbing his jacket on the way. “Time to party.”

☾

When Chanyeol got out of the cab, he quickly spotted his boyfriend in the crowd on the porch. Considering how small the omega was, Sehun considered it a talent. He followed them into the house and his hips started swaying as soon as he recognized the first few seconds of his favourite Blackpink song. 

He squished himself between Baekhyun and Chanyeol, putting an arm around each of them. “Want to Boombayah with me?”

“I need to get drunk first.” Chanyeol scrunched his face, but Baekhyun loved dancing almost as much as Sehun did.

“I don’t.” Baekhyun laughed, kissing Chanyeol on the cheek. “Go get tipsy and join us in a bit, okay?”

After Chanyeol nodded, Baekhyun turned towards Sehun, almost jumping with excitement. They wiggled their way into the middle of the dancing crowd, luckily not getting bothered by anyone. One of the plus points of being friends with an Omega: others think you’re dating and leave you alone. 

Or at least they do until they get drunk. A few hours (and drink breaks) later some guy started circling Sehun closer and closer. He didn’t mind a new dance partner since dancing in a group of three might get awkward, but he wasn’t ready for the guy to practically jump him, pushing his tongue into Sehun’s mouth. He smelled nice and kissed even better though, so Sehun got over his initial surprise and kissed back. He tasted like beer and cotton candy but looked sharp, almost dangerous.

Sehun wasn’t looking for a boyfriend but he wouldn’t mind getting more bedroom experience. He had his first kiss a long time ago, so he wasn’t as innocent as his parents wanted him to be, but it took a lot of creativity. His first time (and only, for now) was with a pretty girl, a docile Beta his parents wouldn’t approve of. It was... awkward and boring at best, so Sehun didn’t try again. Sneaking from his parents’ web was too time-consuming for something so unremarkable, but he blamed himself more than the girl, who had more experience than him. 

Everyone in his highschool knew who his parents were and kept their distance, but here? Every bed was basically free real estate, he just had to get there. He’d already received a few lingering looks on the campus, but Sehun’s the kind of guy that had to warm up to the new environment before making any “friends”.

So when the Omega stepped back and motioned to the stairs, Sehun nodded eagerly and followed the guy. He looked delicate despite being the same height as Sehun, but the aura he had made Sehun weak in the knees, all hot and bothered. He shot a glance at Chanyeol and Baekhyun, who looked at him like proud parents with his thumbs up. At least they didn’t clap or something.

Once upstairs, all thoughts of his friends vanished from his head with a speed of light as the Omega pinned him to the door, holding his hands in a vice above his head. Sehun would have taken his time appreciating surprisingly tanned shoulders if he could focus on anything other than the hot lips on his neck, cheek, mouth.

“Have you ever…?” The stranger whispered straight to Sehun’s ear, sending shivers down his spine.

“Had sex? Yeah.” He gasped.

“No silly,” The Omega bit his ear, “Bottomed.”

Sehun’s dick throbbed, but his mind halted. “I’m an Alpha.” 

“Hi Alpha, I’m Jongin. But I must say, you look like a baby at best.” Jongin let go of Sehun’s arms, slowly reaching for his pants. He looked at him with a devilish grin, leaving plenty of time for Sehun to bat his hands away. Sehun really felt like the devil was tempting him, but he was just a mere human.  _ Fuck, college experimentation it is _ , he thought.

“Let’s do this.” Sehun emphasized his newfound determination by getting rid of his crop top. 

Jongin grinned, running his gaze around Sehun’s naked torso. “Now we’re talking.”

☾

“Sehunnie, would you be kind enough to- Oh my god.” Chanyeol’s voice echoed in Sehun’s head painfully as he slowly started stretching his limbs to wake himself up.

“Stop shouting, for fuck’s sake.” He said, but then the soreness kicked in and he just laid there, like the sad, limp pancake he was.

“You made an expression alright,” Chanyeol whispered, covering his mouth with his hand. “Did that Omega from yesterday fuck you?” He asked, sitting on Sehun’s bed to poke the hickeys on his body with a finger. Sehun didn’t bother to move, but the number of pokes was pretty impressive.

“How do you know I wasn’t on top?” Sehun tried to rejoin but only made Chanyeol snort. 

“You don’t have a single dominating bone in your body, but nice try.” He patted Sehun’s chest and got up. “I was going to ask you to help with breakfast, but I’ll just tell Baek to come.”

“Thanks, Yeol.” Sehun said, covering his face with the duvet. Snuggles from Baekhyun were the best. Maybe he’d forget about the realisation from the day before. Sehun was a bottom and he did not know how to feel about that.

☾

‘Tell Baek to come’ must have meant ‘come out of my bed’, because seconds after Chanyeol left his room he heard a familiar scream and a pattern of very fast footsteps on the wooden floor. 

“Sehunnie is all grown up!” He beamed at Sehun, hugging him tightly. He let go only to slip under the covers and wrap his limbs around Sehun like a vine. He used to wonder why Chanyeol didn’t feel jealous at all, they were both Alphas after all, even if Chanyeol was more of a brother to him than Seung and Sanghoon ever were. Chanyeol said that his inner Alpha viewed the three of them as a pack and there was no place for jealousy in a pack. He felt his eyes water, so he tried to blink them away, but Baekhyun noticed. “Oh no, are you in pain? Should I get my aloe vera ointm-”

“You’re not going anywhere near my ass with those strange ‘ointments’ of yours.” Sehun laughed, trying to idly push Baekhyun away.

“Homemade doesn’t mean ineffective,” Baekhyun grumbled, scenting Sehun’s neck. “How did you even get home? I slept for like twelve hours after the first time I bottomed.”

“Jong- the Omega I was with had classes in the morning so he brought me here.” Sehun shrugged. “I suddenly felt like nesting, too, so I took the offer. Otherwise, I would’ve probably gone ham in that poor guy’s closet, I’ve never felt like that before.”

“Yeah, I had that too,” Baekhyun sighed and patted Sehun’s head. “I cut two of Chanyeol’s hoodies back in the day because they didn’t fit my nest like I wanted them to. I didn’t know Alphas could have the urge to nest, though.”

“He said it was normal.” Sehun felt his neck prickle as he flushed from head to toe. “That I- That I took a lot of Omegan hormones.” 

“Up your ass.” Baekhyun added and snorted, almost choking on his saliva. 

“Oh my god.” Sehun whined, slowly shifting to his stomach to hide his head under his pillow. Maybe he could suffocate himself like that. Sehun changed his mind. Baekhyun’s snuggles were the worst. 

☽ two years later ☾

Sehun knew that being summoned by his father meant nothing good. His paranoid mind already had a theory: somehow his father got to know about the bet he lost to Chanyeol and the result in the form of a small rainbow tattoo right under his right asscheek... Naah, it couldn’t have been that. When he dyed his hair pink last year his father had merely cut his allowance in half, still leaving quite a lot to have fun with. 

His grades were pretty good, too, considering it was his last year at uni. And his professors went mad with the amount of knowledge they wanted to cram in his head before the semester ended. 

So maybe it was about the internship he had over the summer? Sehun knew that working for his father’s business partner didn’t include any privacy whatsoever, but he thought he did well enough for his father to be satisfied with his performance.

He felt his stomach flip at the thought that maybe, just maybe, someone told his father about the kind of people he brought to his bedroom. He was pretty, rich, and flexible, so he had a lot of suitors, but due to his unusual preferences, he was extremely selective about who he got laid with. He wasn’t ashamed of it, or at least he told himself he wasn’t, he just… Liked to play it safe. Sehun got better over the years at dealing with his parents, but he had no chance to challenge his father if it came to it. 

Sehun’s knees buckled as he got out of the car his father sent to fetch him from the airport. He hadn’t been welcomed like that once during those rare times he came to visit after moving out for college. So why now?

Entering the house, Sehun knew something was going to happen. He heard his father’s low laughter as well as his mother’s high-pitched giggle, the one she always used to mask her nerves. Sehun left his suitcase in the hall and slowly entered the dining room, where he saw his parents with two other people. He recognized their scents as betas once he came closer to the table. 

“Son, there you are.” His father stood up, smiling. Sehun thought it was the first time his father smiled like that at him, usually, it was reserved for his brothers only. “Meet Mr and Mrs Kim, the owners of Kim Holdings and your future in-laws.” He added, red flashing in his eyes as if daring Sehun to disobey. 

But it wasn’t their first rodeo, so Sehun just smoothed his expression and faced his “in-laws” with his most glamorous smile, knowing there was a talk coming.

“Mr Kim, Mrs Kim,” He bowed politely to each of them. “It’s an honor to meet you.”

“He’s just as well-mannered as you said, Miyoung.” Said Mrs Kim to his mother, hiding her pleased smile behind her hand, clothed in a laced glove. Sehun felt the back of his neck tingle just when-

“Jun, come here boy!” Mr Kim said when he spotted his son behind Sehun’s back before he could make a sound. 

Sehun quickly turned around to see the image of a textbook Omega. ‘Jun’ was short, or at least shorter than Sehun, with thin waist and ample butt. He smelled like peaches and Sehun fell in love just a little bit. He was one of the guys twenty-year-old Sehun used to have a crush on before he learned the hard way that all of them were just as opposed to topping as he was. Great. 

The Omega smiled, showing him what felt like a genuine grin. Sehun never quite mastered oozing that warm aura when he forced a smile. The guy couldn’t possibly be  _ actually  _ happy about an arranged marriage, could he? God, please, no. Sehun really didn’t want to marry a lunatic, and he had no hopes of getting out of this deal. 

The only good thing that came from being an Oh was the money, not the possibility to choose the spouse. His brothers had a similar fate, but Sehun was hoping that, as the youngest, he’d be left off the hook. Besides, his brothers didn’t have to get married until they turned twenty-five, and Sehun’s twenty-three-year-old ass had yet to earn a Bachelor’s degree. In business, for fuck’s sake, just like his father wanted.

Sehun’s father told both of them to sit down, so they did, on the opposite sides of the table. Jun kept avoiding Sehun’s eyes, blinding their parents with his perfect set of teeth. Sehun long since stopped smiling, opting for a subtle tilt in the corner of his mouth, to avoid his default resting bitch face from showing up. 

“Now that we’re all gathered, let’s cut the chase.” Mr Kim said, straightening his back. Sehun’s father immediately puffed his chest, responding to the subtle challenge. Sehun just rolled his eyes but stiffened when he felt someone’s gaze on himself. He glanced at the other side of the table and caught his future husband looking at him with disapproval. Did he catch Sehun’s subtle act of insubordination?

The Omega’s brows were furrowed, the smile from before gone now that the ‘adults’ didn’t pay them any mind. Sehun wondered how old Jun was since he didn’t look older than Sehun. 

The chatter that Sehun so successfully ignored came crushing on him full force when he heard his father say, “Deal. Ten years or two children, whichever comes first.” 

Sehun’s guts clenched painfully when he thought about baby-making. Yeah, that wasn’t happening. He couldn’t take care of cacti, let alone the baby. And Jun didn’t look like he was fond of children either. His smell had some sour undertones now, and Sehun wasn’t the only one that could smell them, if the nudge Jun received from his mother was anything to go by. At least his parents had the decency to not comment on that. 

“With that settled, let’s leave the children to get to know each other.” His mother proposed, in an attempt to dissolve the tension. “Please, follow me to the library. I know my husband has an excellent scotch saved for occasions like this one.”

Sehun didn’t move a muscle until the parents left the room. Part of him tried to pretend that if he didn’t look at Jun, he wouldn’t have to acknowledge getting engaged. Another part couldn’t get enough of Jun, but he tried to shush that part immediately. However, the rhythmic tapping of nails against the marble countertop of the table brought his attention to the man in question. He shifted his body reluctantly to face his betrothed. 

He was met with a pair of judging eyes and lips clenched into a thin, displeased line. Jun’s whole demeanor changed, from the sweet, stereotypical Omega, to someone who demanded attention and had people do whatever they wanted, no questions asked.

The silence stretched into something uncomfortable, that left Sehun feeling kind of itchy. 

“So… Nice to meet you? Jun, was it?” Sehun’s voice was higher than he would like it to be, but he had a hard time trying not to flee the building, let alone control his nerves. And he had to say  _ something _ or he’d drop dead under Jun’s glare.

The Omega sighed, and Sehun got the impression that he had disappointed him somehow. 

“Listen, kid,” Jun said in a surprisingly low voice. It was like honey, but the subtle growl and pure authority behind it made Sehun want to get onto his knees and let him do whatever. Maybe this marriage wouldn’t be a total failure. “First of all, it’s Junmyeon for you. I don’t know what your parents want you to do, but I will not be your trophy husband and you’re not getting the company.” 

Junmyeon was cold and collected saying that, and Sehun was sure he had goosebumps all over his body. But he had to make a small correction: this marriage wouldn't be a total failure if Sehun knew what the hell ‘Junmyeon’ was talking about.

“What?” Sehun tried to remember what their fathers were talking about, but he could only remember a buzz. He was too good at ignoring the bullshit that was usually coming out of his father’s mouth, and this time also Mr Kim’s by extension. Maybe he should have done a better job at listening and not wait for the Kims to leave and demand some explanation.

However, Junmyeon didn’t know about Sehun’s wonderful ability and scoffed, getting up. 

“See you at the wedding.” He said, heading to the door. Sehun felt surprisingly sad, seeing him leave. They’ve known each other for what, twenty minutes? 

“Okay, but when is that?” Sehun whispered, but there was no one left to hear his question.

☾

“Ouch.” Sehun winced when the tailor pricked him with a pin  _ again _ .

“Don’t be a baby, you’re almost done.” Chanyeol said from the sofa in the corner of the room. It was easy for him to say, he was done. 

“You’re my best man, aren’t you supposed to make me feel better?” Sehun asked, locking eyes with the reflection of his useless giant. This idiot had the audacity to laugh when he heard about Sehun’s engagement and took him out for ring shopping for Baekhyun two days after that. 

“I’m supposed to get you drunk on Thursday, Hun, I cannot promise more.” 

“I’m letting you propose at my wedding!”

“You don’t even want that wedding.”

“Because Junmyeon isn’t normal,” Sehun whined, earning a look from the tailor. “Who wouldn’t want chocolate icing? Who doesn’t like chocolate?” He almost cried thinking about their recent cake tasting. Sehun wanted a funfetti cake with chocolate icing. Junmyeon? Red velvet sponge with vodka buttercream. So of course they were getting the red velvet with vodka, and Sehun didn’t even like alcohol. Too bitter.

Sehun tried to remain optimistic throughout those two months of wedding preparations, but sadly, Junmyeon’s words about not seeing each other before the wedding didn’t come true. ‘Sadly’ because he got to meet the worst parts of his soon to be husband.

Junmyeon simply refused to talk to Sehun and every time they had to cooperate he opted for using generic statements directed at either their wedding planner or the air, both more interesting than Sehun, apparently. The worst part was that Sehun actually missed that fucker and he didn’t know why.

Chanyeol laughed from the back, sipping on his frappuccino. “You chose a cake for, like, sixth birthday, not a wedding.” His eyes glistened as he continued, “For my wedding, the cake is going to be strawberry.”

Sehun chuckled at his friend’s fond expression. “You asslicker.” They both knew who’d want the cake to be a strawberry one and it wasn’t Chanyeol. 

“And now I’m hungry, so we can eat some cake after you’re done.” 

“Ten more minutes, Mr Oh.” Muttered the poor tailor, who had to listen to their conversation for at least two hours now. If he were to pass anything they had said to his parents, Sehun was fucked, but it was a bit too late to worry about that.

“Okay, tell me about my bachelor party, then.” Sehun asked Chanyeol, who must have had similar thoughts to Sehun, as he shot a meaningful glance towards the tailor and then at Sehun before he responded.

“You don’t really wanna know.”

☾

Between the fitting and Thursday Sehun had barely slept, keeping up with his uni and the wedding. He switched to online learning, since flying for hours and hours between his college and home was impossible, even for someone who hated his home as much as Sehun did. Chanyeol flew in only for a week, to catch the final fitting, the bachelor party and the wedding. They were going back together for a final studying session and the exams, so no honeymoon for Sehun until next month. He heard Junmyeon’s parents had arranged something already.

Sehun was ready to pay someone to punch him in the face, it would be less painful than his current schedule.

And Junmyeon didn’t help. Well, he helped with the wedding, but he did nothing to lessen Sehun’s anxiety. Upon their mothers’ request, they exchanged numbers but their contact consisted mostly of texts like “Dinner with my parents on Monday. Wear blue.” or “Florist. 3 pm.”. 

It was like talking with an assistant, not fiance, yet everyone expected the two of them to act all lovey-dovey around each other, like they didn’t meet for the first time two months before the wedding. 

Sehun’s father said that it was such a short notice to get the Kims’ company before the third quarter, answering Sehun’s question about the absurd time of prep and indirectly explaining why Junmyeon thought he was this big, bad wolf waiting to get his daddy’s company. Like Sehun gave a shit. Frankly, he fancied a daddy more than a company. He would gladly explain it if Junmyeon let him, but his worse half refused to be left with Sehun alone. 

With those thoughts, he downed his third shot of raspberry vodka at his bachelor party. It wasn’t good (good alcohol simply did not exist in Sehun’s opinion, and he tried a lot of it during his first year), but it was okay-ish enough to get wasted with. And in two days he would be a married man, playing the perfect Alpha he had never been.

He was sitting in a limo with his mismatched, but also kind of perfect, pack. There was Chanyeol on his right, his best friend since forever, keeping one hand around Sehun and the other on his soon-to-be fiance’s thigh. Baekhyun, a lightweight, was already a giggling mess and they didn’t even reach the bar where Chanyeol booked a table for the night yet. 

On Sehun’s left was his first college conquest, Jongin. The Omega gave him the best sex he ever had, but they quickly discovered that they were meant to be friends, not boyfriends. Soon after that Jongin met Kyungsoo, a small, but sturdy Beta that was completing the group with his calm presence and surprisingly raunchy humor. Sehun felt a pang of sadness in his heart thinking about the unknown future- how often would he get to see these guys, once he graduated and moved with his husband to God knows where?

But those were the questions for another time. The limo suddenly came to a halt and Chanyeol’s chauffeur opened the door for them. Sehun got out the last and quickly followed the group inside. He shook his head with a smile when he realized that Chanyeol took them to a strip club, and a gay one at that.

In no time Sehun found himself with a crown that said “kiss the bachelor” on his head, a face full of smeared lipstick, and a dizzy head, since half of the people who kissed him also offered him a congratulatory drink. 

The music was loud, the alcohol free (Sehun might have been rich, but he was also a student, so he appreciated free stuff very much) and his friends were there. Too bad it wasn’t just a regular night out with the boys, but he was happy nonetheless. And for the first time in weeks the burden of the wedding didn’t bring his shoulders down.

Around 2 AM, after another lost bet to Chanyeol (he really should stop betting with him) Sehun had to give one of them a lap dance. To everyone’s chagrin both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun volunteered at the same time, but after a sloppy game of rock-paper-scissors, an accusation of cheating and an even sloppier rematch, it was Kyungsoo who got the pleasure of winning. Jongin, like the pervert he was, just leaned back in his chair and put his arms behind his head as if saying “hell yeah!”.

They waited for the new song to start, but when it so happened to be Iggy Azalea’s “Kream” Chanyeol almost pissed himself from laughing. Sehun stood up with a confident smile, dedicated to give his best even if he was smashed and kind of wobbly on his feet. 

_ First you get the money, then you get the power, respect.  _

Sehun straddled Kyungsoo’s thighs, ass first. The guys hollered, screaming the lyrics to the song. 

_ Hoes come last.  _

Sehun started twerking on Kyungsoo, accentuating every “get it” in the song with a move of his ass. He laughed, letting himself loose, kind of worried that he felt in his element dancing on someone else’s man, but then also kind of not. 

By the time the chorus started Sehun had really gotten into it. He was facing Kyungsoo, his body leaned backwards, supported by hands on Kyungsoo’s knees. There was a dollar bill in his hair, he was sweaty, and then his neck started tingling again and he saw  _ him. _

“Ever thought about a threesome, Soo?” Jongin asked, thinking Sehun was done since the chorus ended. 

Junmyeon’s eyes still bore holes into Sehun’s skull; he could  _ feel  _ it even as he got out of Kyungsoo’s lap and sat in his chair. He swallowed his shot, then Chanyeol’s, not minding the “Hey!” and then looked into that corner of the club again. Yup, his fiancée was still there, and he was still looking at Sehun. Then he leaned to a feline-looking guy, said something to him and stood up. 

“Oh shit, oh shit.” Sehun muttered, realizing that Junmyeon was coming to their booth. There was still a dance floor, with at least a hundred people between them he could be going to, a bathroom or the bar, but Sehun just  _ knew.  _ He turned to Chanyeol and slapped his thigh to get his attention. 

“Yeol, we have to run, Junmyeon is here!” He shouted, but the music almost drowned out his words anyway. And yet Chanyeol's vodka-infused brain still processed that information surprisingly quickly. 

“CODE RED!” He growled, the low timbre of his voice carrying the message better than Sehun’s shout, one of many alpha things that Sehun never learnt how to do. Code red was their code word for “get home ASAP” that they used at parties if someone got too drunk or had someone too into them try to ruin the fun. 

They got up and ran down the stairs, leading up to the balcony, with a surprisingly good coordination that Sehun noted to thank his friends for later.

By the entrance Sehun finally dared to look back and saw Junmyeon looking around from the balcony they were on minutes ago. Their eyes met again instantly, like there was something pulling them in. But Sehun did what his vodka-infused brain told him to do- stuck his tongue out and fled the building. 

“That’s for avoiding me.” He muttered to himself, following Baekhyun to the car. 

☾

Sehun spent the night in Chanyeol’s and Baekhyun’s hotel room, shamelessly taking half of their bed. When he opened his eyes, he saw the sky in many shades of orange, his tired mind thought that somehow he was about to catch the sunset. But then he cursed when he looked at the clock on the wall and realised that he barely caught the sunset. 

He reached for his pants on the floor, but due to the uncoordinated mess his body became while hungover, he only managed to fall out of bed with a loud thump. He heard Baekhyun and Chanyeol move on the other side of the bed, but he had more pressing matters on hand.

Sehun took the phone out of his pocket and saw that he had barely any battery left, probably due to the sixty three missed calls from his mother. Yeah, he was definitely late for the dinner with his in-laws and Junmyeon. That’s what happens when you put your phone on mute twenty four hours before the wedding.

The phone in his hand buzzed, almost falling on his face. Sehun coughed to get his vocal cords moving and not sound like a homeless man, then answered the phone. 

“Hi, mom.”

“Where the hell are you?” She whisper-shouted into the phone, so Junmyeon’s parents must have still been at their house. “What did your poor father do for you to humiliate him like that?”

Sehun whined, covering his eyes with his arm. “I’m sorry.” 

“Start acting like an Alpha and come home right now. You’re getting married tomorrow, whether you like it or not.” She demanded, almost screeching from anger. Sehun caught Baekhyun’s worried face peeking from the edge of the bed, so he nodded his head to assure that he would live. 

“Just tell them it’s bad luck to see each other before the ceremony. I won't make it now.” He looked at the clock again. Yeah, he was thirty minutes late already and getting presentable enough to face his father would take him another hour.

“You should see poor Junmyeon, he’s been looking at the gates. He’s clearly smitten with your ungrateful, foul personality. You should be ashamed.” 

Sehun’s heart skipped a beat. 

“Did he?” He stopped listening after the first sentence, but then his hope kind of died. He probably just wanted to sock him for what he saw yesterday at the club. He ended the call, not minding his mother’s increasing shouts. He texted her ‘I’ll be there tomorrow’ and climbed on the bed, wigging his way between Baekhyun and Chanyeol. 

“Cuddles.” He requested, putting the thoughts of the wedding into the back of his head. 

☾

The wedding was nothing more than a blur for Sehun. He barely slept out the nerves, and the amount of people that had already come up to him was a bit too much to handle. He just let his mother push him around since the moment he came back home in the morning, in hopes that he would somehow survive through the day. 

He didn’t even realize it was time for the ceremony until the music started and he found himself on a podium set in the back of the house. Around a hundred people were in front of him, but they were all looking back. Sehun raised his head to see Junmyeon in a white suit, walking down the aisle. His heart sped up, and he could finally focus on  _ something _ , be it the face of his almost-husband, who so happened to also dislike him. He had ten years to change that, though. 

The wedding officiant started the ceremony, but Sehun mumbled “You look handsome.” To Junmyeon that only the two of them could hear. He shot Sehun a surprised look, but didn’t respond, so Sehun focused back on the officiant. They went from his useless speech, to the scripted vows, to rings picked by Junmyeon’s mother, but then, when they looked into each other eyes, Sehun felt that pull to Junmyeon again. It made him equally want to fight Junmyeon and have him in bed quickly. 

“You may kiss the groom,” The officiant said to him, as the “higher” rank. 

_ Oh fuck,  _ Sehun thought. He kind of forgot about that part. He glanced at Junmyeon, worried that he would slap him if Sehun tried anything, but the Omega saw that and rolled his eyes. He grabbed Sehun’s neck and brought him down for what was supposed to be a quick smooch, but once their lips met Sehun felt like something clicked in him. He felt happy and whole, warm from head to toe. Junmyeon stiffened in his arms, clearly as surprised as Sehun. Their lips started to move more urgently, pressing harder. Junmyeon’s hands were on his hips, but then-

Then it was all gone and the world slowly came back to him. His mind was full of Junmyeon and Junmyeon only, and he caught a glimpse of blue disappearing from his eyes.  _ Mate _ , Sehun thought, but Junmyeon’s determined expression told him all he had to know.  _ Later.  _

It made the ceremony all the more excruciating, and even the presence of his friends couldn’t make it better. Okay, a red, stuttering Chanyeol trying to propose to a crying Baekhyun made him feel slightly better. He might have shed a tear, too.

By the time the sun was setting, Sehun was ready to  _ go _ . Go home with Junmyeon, wherever that was. So when his father raised his glass for the last toast of the day, Sehun started stomping his feet under the table. Junmyeon put his hand on Sehun’s knee to calm him down, deepening Sehun’s blush  _ and _ his mental breakdown. He could feel his wolf go wild, trying to make Sehun bare his neck for his mate. That wouldn’t exactly go well with his part of the family, though. 

“...And now I would ask you all to stand up and wish the newlyweds lots of luck!” His father called out cheerfully. It would be almost heartwarming if Sehun didn’t know that the happiness in his voice was caused by Kim's money. And yet it couldn’t bring Sehun down from his cloud nine, not when he realised that Junmyeon and he were free to go.

And so they did, driving a white car with cans wired to the bumper. Sehun wasn’t sure where they were going, but he didn’t really mind. They stopped at the foot of an apartment building, in the part of the city Sehun had never been in before. But he heard of it, the “young, rich, and successful” lived there. His parents planned for him to move in there too, after his degree. Things didn’t come as planned, but he still ended up where they wanted, huh. 

He got out of the car and followed Junmyeon, who opened all the doors for Sehun in silence. They entered the elevator and Sehun could swear that Junmyeon didn’t have to get  _ that  _ personal to press that goddamn button. But he did and Sehun pretended that he wasn’t blushing like a schoolgirl standing next to her crush. 

When they reached Junmyeon’s floor and he started to fumble with the keys, Sehun lost control over his mouth. 

“Aren’t you going to carry me over the doorstep?” Sehun kind of joked, but at the same time he kind of had dreamt of it since he started playing with dolls. Junmyeon looked over his shoulder, seizing him up. 

“Are you making fun of me?” He raised one brow, doubting Sehun’s words. 

“That question alone shows how much effort you put in getting to know me.” Sehun narrowed his eyes, suddenly annoyed. 

Junmyeon opened the door, but instead of coming in he turned around and swept Sehun off his feet in one smooth motion. 

“Dumb Alpha,” he muttered, but Sehun was too stunned to react. Just like that, a man head shorter than him had picked him up and carried him over the doorstep, proper bridal-style. Holy shit, that felt even better than Sehun imagined. 

Being dumped on the sofa didn’t feel nearly as nice, though. 

“Do you want some tea?” Junmyeon asked. Sehun nodded, looking around. He assumed it was Junmyeon’s place, and it suited him. Large, simple spaces that would look too cold if not for some strategic accessories like the fuzzy carpet or pastel pink curtains. Sehun loved pink and if they were to split he was so stealing those. 

Junmyeon brought a tray with two teas, sugar and sliced lemon to the table in the corner of the room, asking Sehun to sit there. “We have to talk.”

“I figured,” Sehun mumbled, but obediently changed seats. 

“It was brought to my attention that I may have misjudged you,” Junmyeon said, playing with the table cover. 

“Please, stop talking like that.” Sehun scrunched his face, crossing his arms. “You sound like my mother and believe me, I don’t appreciate that in my man.”

A ghost of a smile threatened to break on Junmyeon’s face, Sehun could see that corner of his mouth twitch and it made him strangely proud. 

“I’ll try.” Junmyeon let his shoulders relax a little and he finally didn’t look like he had a broomstick up his ass. 

“What do you want to know then, Mr. Not-my-mom?” Sehun leaned forward, putting his chin on his hands and batting his eyelashes. There was a cute boy in front of him that didn’t oppose being called “my man”. Sehun was sure his heart eyes were showing.

“Did you know about the wedding beforehand?”

“Nope,” He made the ‘p’ pop for emphasis. Easy question. “You?”

“Kind of, it was either me or my sister.”

Sehun’s brows almost merged with his hairline. “What?!”

“Okay, that confirms it, you didn’t know.” Junmyeon sighed in relief. “I’m glad I didn’t marry an asshole.”

“I’d like to say the same, but you did a good job shutting me off those past two months.” Sehun pointed a finger, poking Junmyeon’s chest. “Mean.” 

Junmyeon finally smiled, and Sehun thought that it was the first time he saw that. He looked five years younger, at least. 

“Yeah, that was… Too much, maybe. Sorry?” 

“You should smile more, you look good with a smile on.” Sehun blurted out, but had no regrets when Junmyeon smiled even harder, scrunching his nose. 

“Oh my god, I’m so glad you’re not like your brother.” He went limp on the chair, letting his head fall back like a burden was taken off his shoulders. Sehun wasn’t really surprised, nothing that concerned his brother could be pleasant. 

“You know my brother?”

“I went to school with Sanghoon.” 

Yeah, that explained a lot. 

“I am so, so sorry. If it’s any consolation I had to deal with that douche for twenty years.” Sehun dramatically grabbed his chest, but he really was sorry. Sanghoon was a dick in high school. He didn’t take the alpha hormones very well. 

“It’s in the past now, don’t worry.” Junmyeon waved his hand dismissively. “Come, I’ll show you your room.” 

A disappointed “Oh” escaped Sehun’s lips, making Junmyeon look at Sehun over his shoulder.

“Did you think we were going to…?” 

“No, God, no!” Sehun shook both of his hands. “I didn't- I- would never. I just don’t sleep well in new places.”

“It’s only for a night, I was told you have yet to pass your exams.” 

“Right.” Sehun stopped thinking about exams the moment his lips touched Junmyeon’s a few hours ago. 

“That reminds me, we have to start looking for a new place. I’ll email you some options.”

☾

The 'new place’ turned out to be an apartment close to the Kims’ company, but Sehun didn’t really mind. Even if it was in his home city, it was still an hour-long drive to his parents’. It could be worse. 

The less pleasant part was the fact that Junmyeon moved in before him. By the time Sehun passed his exams, received his diploma and packed his dorm, Jun (he let Sehun call himself that after all, during one of their calls) had already picked some furniture and equipped the kitchen. 

And they did call each other a lot during those three weeks that Sehun was gone, adamant on becoming at least friendly with each other before living together. Sehun missed Junmyeon like crazy, but he would never admit that. He still felt like a teenager in love for the first time, too invested given the length of their ‘relationship’.

But no amount of phone calls could prepare them for actually sharing a space in such an intimate way. They didn’t have sex yet, they both were far from ready for that. 

Take Sehun’s shower handle, for instance. He attached it to the shower wall a few days after his arrival. At first, he was ashamed to put it up, but some people like to shave their legs and it didn’t mean anything, Junmyeon surely wouldn’t say anything about an Alpha shaving his legs, right? And the handle made it  _ so much easier.  _

However, a very scandalized Junmyeon came out of the bathroom that night, screaming about a sex accessory in their bathroom. 

“Why would you put a sex prop in the shower?” He brandished his toothbrush at Sehun, clutching the towel messily wrapped around his waist. Sex was kind of a taboo between them, as neither knew how to approach the topic, but this sentence definitely popped the bubble.

“What are you talking about?” Sehun thought they were over pointless accusations.

“There’s. A sex prop. On the wall of the shower.” He fumed, but the water dripping from his hair and down his chest muscles distracted Sehun from Jun’s words. 

“I’m pretty sure there isn’t.” He complained, putting the book he was reading on his face. 

“Then come and see.” So then went and saw. Sehun’s shaving handle. 

“Yeah, still not a sex thing. I don’t know how your perverted mind would use that for sex, but I shave my legs on it. Who knew a piece of plastic could make you so flustered.” He giggled, looking at Junmyeon’s confused expression. 

“That is literally sold in sex shops.” Jun point at the handle with the toothbrush. “For shower sex.”

“I wouldn't know, I got it from a friend.” Sehun shrugged his arms, but then a sliver of doubt appeared in his mind. Baekhyun gave him this as a wedding gift after seeing how much Sehun liked the one he installed in their dorm.  _ What if he used Baekhyun’s sex toy to- Fuck, fuck, fuck.  _ He left the bathroom without looking at Junmyeon. “I’ll go finish my book now.”

☾

Then there was the kitchen accident. Three weeks into living together Sehun was fed up with always struggling to find things. He wasn’t there to put everything in place and now everything was  _ wrong _ , from the placement of the mugs, to the fact that spoons were in the middle part of the container when they clearly belonged on the right. He tried to shut the drawer but those fucking silent-closing drawers wouldn’t even let him have that satisfaction. 

“What’s up?” Junmyeon entered the kitchen, unaware of Sehun’s temper tantrum.

“Fuck you and fuck this kitchen, that’s up.” Sehun grumbled, head pressed into the marble countertop. 

“Stop bitching to your elders.” Sehun moved his head to the side to follow Junmyeon’s movements with one eye.

“Or what?” 

“Or I’ll put you over my knee.”

“Wouldn't you like that, you shower pervert?” Junmyeon was right, it was a sex prop, and now Sehun couldn’t shave without blushing. But his stupid husband didn’t bother to respond, just took his lunch and gracefully exited the kitchen, giving Sehun’s butt a spank on the way.

_ That’s new _ , Sehun thought, surprised. Usually Junmyeon was all for personal space, but those last few days he was becoming more and more touchy. It was a first for something remotely sexual, though. 

“You would, wouldn’t you?” Sehun shouted behind him, now more curious than angry.

“Sadly someone in this house has to be an adult. We’ll finish this when I get back from work.” Came a response and then Sehun heard the door close. 

Sehun felt like a trophy husband, as his job wouldn’t start for another week or so. He even picked up making dinner earlier in the week. He could get used to it.

Sehun opened the fridge looking for his hidden box of ice cream. Picking up the box, he thought it was worryingly light. Opening it only confirmed his suspicion- it was halfway eaten, with a heart written on the inner side of the lid “That bitch.”

☾

They didn’t get to continue their conversation on that day, as Junmyeon had to stay longer at work and by the time he was done, Sehun had already gone to sleep. But he could say exactly when he came back, since he was woken up by a cold pair of hands on his waist.

He sat up, scared, but calmed down when he saw Junmyeon’s exhausted expression. 

“Can I sleep here today?” He asked quietly and Sehun’s heart broke a little at the fatigue in his voice. As soon as he nodded, Junmyeon laid on his back, bringing Sehun’s head on his chest. Sehun had never fallen asleep as quickly as in that moment, while listening to Junmyeon’s heartbeat.

☾

Things between them seemed… different after that night. 

Junmyeon became more open and cheerful around Sehun, and he could see now how Jun had been holding himself back that past month. Sehun got to know about Junmyeon’s sisters who refused to come to the wedding as an act of solidarity to Junmyeon for being forced into it. One of them worked as a model in London while the other was an actress Sehun was familiar with. She didn’t work under her real name to avoid relying on family connections and Sehun respected that. 

Junmyeon wanted Sehun to meet them soon, and to say that he was nervous was an understatement. 

They also started sharing a bed more and more often. At first, they tried to be slick about it- Junmyeon lied next to Sehun on his bed and just happened to fall asleep, a few days later Sehun asked Junmyeon to watch a movie together on Junmyeon’s bed. Sehun’s favourite books appeared in Junmyeon’s nightstand, his favourite cacti on top of it. But then they didn’t even bother with the excuses and moved Sehun’s things to Junmyeon’s room (it had a balcony, so the choice was obvious).

☾

They decided to celebrate Sehun’s first day at work with a date.  _ Their first date,  _ Sehun thought, excited. He even asked just that when Junmyeon asked if he wanted to go out for dinner. So he knew for sure. That he had a date with Junmyeon. Sehun tried not to laugh, but the excitement bubbled inside him and he couldn’t keep it in. 

He looked at Junmyeon, who was luckily busy driving the car. The black shirt he put on was doing miracles to his body, emphasizing his muscles. That man worked for ten hours a day, every day, but still kept his work-out schedule more diligently than Sehun looked after his plants. Junmyeon could feel, Sehun stare, though, so he glanced at him, shifting the gear. 

“What?” He chuckled. 

“You look…”  _ Sexy _ , Sehun’s brain supplied. “Very nice, Jun.”

“Well thank you.” Junmyeon smiled and looked at the road. Sehun huffed, hitting his arm. 

“You’re supposed to say something back.” Sehun pouted, looking away. But then Junmyeon’s hand landed on his thigh. 

“You look beautiful.” Junmyeon said, squeezing Sehun’s thigh. 

“Oh my god, shut up.” Sehun mumbled, hiding his red face in his hands. He wanted a divorce. His poor heart wouldn’t handle this marriage.

Once they reached the restaurant, Sehun realized it was a place he mentioned to Junmyeon a few weeks before. Nothing too fancy, just solid Korean place with lots of chicken, and more importantly- lots of boba. 

“You’re the worst.” He said, not looking at Junmyeon. He had been thinking about kissing him a lot recently and he wasn’t sure if he could hold back now if he saw his stupid face.

“Come on, there’s a table’s waiting for us.” Junmyeon said with this smug smile that seemed to be permanent on his face tonight. 

☾

“So…” Sehun batted his eyelashes at Junmyeon. “What do you think of this date?” They finished their meal and Sehun was almost done with the soju. Maybe that gave Sehun the courage to ask. He was far from drunk, but he definitely felt the warmth from alcohol in his stomach. 

“Couldn’t be better, you?” Junmyeon put his chin on his hand looking like Disney prince ready to take him on his horse. Oh no, now Sehun’s thoughts went south. 

“It depends.”  _ Don’t say it, _ he screamed at himself internally. “Do you put out on the first date?”  _ Oh my god, I said it.  _

Junmyeon’s expression went from relaxed to surprised, and Sehun regretted his words. He considered smashing his head against his plate, but then Junmyeon responded. 

“Usually I don’t, but I suppose I could make an exception for my husband.” He reached for Sehun’s hand, toying with the ring. 

Sehun immediately perked up, looking for a waiter. When their eyes met, he had to stop himself from screaming while he choked out, “Our bill, please.”

☾

They fell into the rhythm naturally, like they did it a hundred times already. They both knew what the other person needed, and they were ready to please. 

Junmyeon’s tongue on his body felt like fire, as it left a wet trail down his back. Kiss after kiss, Junmyeon’s mouth came closer to Sehun’s ass, biting the flesh. Sehun cried out, rutting his hips. He was supposed to be on all fours, but his head was on the bed, as he struggled to stay in position. He didn’t remember ever being so turned on.

The room was filled with their scents, usually hidden under a layer of blockers. Junmyeon’s peachy smell intensified, but with that came a dose of spice that kept Sehun on edge. Sehun hoped Junmyeon liked his scent, too. 

“I’m going in, okay?” Sehun would be offended at how composed Junmyeon sounded if he didn’t see the shine of slick coating his inner thighs. 

“Yes!” He moaned, as Junmyeon put his finger in, all the way to the second knuckle, then started moving. 

“Relax, baby,” He cooed, massaging Sehun’s lower back with the other hand. The gesture was sweet, but not necessary since the slick Junmyeon used to lube already started working. Sehun had read about it before and wanted to try it as soon as Junmyeon brought it up. He felt more light-headed by the minute, getting loose under Junmyeon’s thorough prep. 

The second and third fingers followed, and Sehun knew he was being loud, but Junmyeon would have to gag him to make him stop. The slick made him so fucking sensitive, he just couldn't help it.

Sehun’s back arched when Junmyeon’s fingers hit his prostate. With each touch, Sehun was getting closer to an orgasm and he hadn’t touched his cock once. 

“Y-Yes,” He hissed out, as his thighs started trembling. “More, please.”

Junmyeon wiped his fingers on the sheets, reaching between his thighs to gather more slick. He put in on his dick and Sehun’s asshole, smearing it on both of his asscheeks, scenting him. Sehun shuddered at the realization.  _ Yes, make me yours _ , Sehun’s wolf keened.

Junmyeon’s cock burned in all the right ways, as he thrust it deep inside Sehun. He missed that feeling of being full to the brim, of having his partner all around him and doting on  _ him.  _ Giving up the power society wanted Sehun to have always gave him a rush of adrenaline, and t he slick made everything hundred times more intense, leaving him breathless.

“So good,” The Omega grunted, slowly rutting into Sehun’s ass. "You're so tight for me."

“Only for you.” Sehun breathed out, not sure if Junmyeon even heard him over their panting. 

“That’s right.” Junmyeon husked, snapping his hips against Sehun’s ass with the dirties wet smack that made more precome dribble from Sehun's painfully hard cock. 

When Sehun’s insides started fluttering, the orgasm so close that Sehun could almost feel it, Junmyeon pulled out, flipping him onto his back. Sehun didn’t have time to react before his hips were lifted off the bed and Junmyeon entered him again. 

Sehun wrapped his legs around Junmyeon’s waist and straightened his arms to press against the headboard, as Junmyeon’s powerful thrusts tried to send him up the bed. 

“Oh fuck,” He gasped when Junmyeon picked up the pace, determined to make Sehun come. Faint grunts started falling from his lips and that verbal confirmation that yes, Junmyeon felt just as good as he made Sehun feel, made the Alpha’s gut tighten even more. 

His knot started forming, and when Junmyeon noticed it, a dangerous glint appeared in his eyes. He improved his grip on Sehun, then moved one hand to the knot, stroking it  _ just right. _ Sehun mewled at the double attack, the rhythmic thrusts, and light touches making him squirm. Junmyeon snapped his hips extra hard once, twice, and then he was coming, taking Sehun with him.

Junmyeon kept his hold on Sehun’s hips as the younger convulsed through waves of pleasure, only letting go of him once he went limp. Sehun’s ass hit the mattress, but he shifted to the side, to avoid friction. Junmyeon really didn’t go easy on it.

“Gorgeous,” The Omega whispered, staring down at Sehun’s tired figure. Sehun knew he looked good like that- panting, flushed with come trickling down his thighs. But he never felt like  _ that _ , so loved and appreciated. The hard sex and soft emotions in Junmyeon’s eyes made for a very heady mix that had Sehun’s heart singing. 

“I love you.” He blurted out, and the smile he received back was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. 

“I love you too,” Junmyeon responded immediately, falling on top op Sehun to give him a big, wet smooch on the lips. 

☾

“Why haven't you said anything about the night at the club?” Sehun finally had the courage to ask, as he slowly drifted into slumber with Junmyeon wrapped around his back. He always wondered why Junmyeon didn’t bring up anything about his bachelor's party. 

Junmyeon sighed, “I know a thing or two about being misunderstood, I was ashamed I did that to you, baby.” 

Sehun’s heart squeezed at the pet name. He loved them and he loved Jun and he couldn't be happier. Junmyeon kissed his naked shoulder. “Go to sleep, it was a long night.”

Sehun snickered, thinking why the night was a long one. Junmyeon, sensing how smug Sehun was, just shook his head, blowing a raspberry behind his back. “You’re a child.”

“As long as I’m yours, it’s fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> After ten years they renew their vows but don't invite their parents :D


End file.
